


You're so full of shit

by SweetTsubaki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: DC Comics, DCU, Red Robin - Fandom, Superboy - Fandom, Teen Titans
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, I can't write one without the other, Internalized Homophobia, Ironically there's no biphobia. Even though the comic out's from a bisexual person, everywhere, go figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTsubaki/pseuds/SweetTsubaki
Summary: Prompt Tumblr n°71: « I just did some calculations and I’ve been able to determine that you’re full of shit ». TimKonOr when someone has to come out to someone else and things don't happen like you'd expect them to.





	You're so full of shit

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all of the people who accepted to Beta for me (I'm always looking for new Betas so if you're interested don't hesitate), [Chonaku-Things](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/profile) , [Thattimdrakeguy](https://thattimdrakeguy.tumblr.com) and [emelinewriting](http://emelinewriting.tumblr.com/)

Tim had arrived at the Kent farm over three hours ago. He loved going to Smallville, it was pretty peaceful despite the few abnormal cases here and there. Of course Tim was a city person at heart but he couldn’t deny the soothing effect the place had on him every time he just step foot out of the Bat-Plane (he was still trying to get one of his own). However, unlike what he had come to expect during his past few visits, he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of his best friend ever since. Or rather, he had gotten a quick hug he barely noticed and a swift “I gotta finish a few things and I’ll be all yours” and no sign of life since then.

 It was very strange because the routine usually went like this: Tim finished his patrol around 3 AM, he took his plane and let it lead him to the farm on autopilot. Since he made sure to go at a “cruise pace”, it took him over four hours to get there and he used the opportunity to sleep a little before arriving. He would then help Conner with his chores -not that he needed it but it became fun when they did it together and it forced Conner to work without using his powers too much. The amount of help Tim was allowed to give mostly depended on whether Conner had school or not because Conner had to be finished before his classes started. They would then go get breakfast with Ma and simply talk about the weather or Tim’s work with his Neon Knight Program or Conner’s school friends or anything under the sun.

 At first, he had tried to go help but every time he reached one of the “chore check points” as they called them, Conner disappeared. So Tim gave up. He obviously would have been worried had he not heard Conner in the distance or seen Ma roll her eyes when she had seen Tim try to run after the noise.  However, it did frustrate him.

 It was the seventh time Tim spent a big week end at the Kents’. The seventh time in over three months. He was starting to spend almost as much time here as he did in Gotham and he hadn’t felt this good in literal years. Whether it was reconnecting with his best friend (or him being alive in the first place), having much more downtime in a quiet setting, or simply being around Ma, it did wonders for his health (mental or otherwise). He and Conner usually left for the Teen Titans’ tower after Conner had finished school, or after they had lazed around depending on their mood (the official time they were supposed to be there was Saturday morning since the training sessions started at 6 sharp so they had time). Then they returned to Smallville on Sunday nights and Tim left for Gotham the day after. He was close to patting himself on the back for finding such a great way to organize his time. Still, the change was really frustrating.

 Tim had never been a very patient person…quite the contrary to be honest. He had learned to **_act_** as if he were patient and was usually good at fooling people into thinking he was but the truth here was that Ma seemed both amused and pitying at the sight he gave her with the small twitching of his eyes, and fingers and his body in general, itching to go ask his supposedly BFF “what the Hell” was going on for him to chose to ignore Tim the way he was.  
Ma had been a great host (as opposed to her nephew/son) and while talking about the latest “news” in their lives (How was Dick fairing?, How was their relationship?; Had Alfred’s patience with all of the Bats finally gone thin enough for him to snap? or Was Cass going to come back home in America for good), they had made hot chocolate and eaten some cookies. It was truly nice of Ma to deal with him like this and he felt awful for being distracted but he had come to spend time with Conner and the boy’s absence was starting to get on his nerves.

 It took another hour before Conner deigned showing up again and dared ask them if they hadn’t missed him too much. At which point he froze and said he had to go buy something somewhere (he had mumbled so low Tim hadn’t been able to really make out what Conner had said) and before Tim could tell him he was coming with, Conner had disappeared. Again.  
It was becoming really, really frustrating.

 It took two more hours for Conner to come back and Ma had to force him to stay.  
She had asked Tim to get the waffle iron down in the basement, obviously, so she could talk to his best friend as she had watched Tim’s good mood at finally seeing his BFF face to face after a few weeks, sour with each passing minute of Conner’s running away from him.  
Tim decided to wait a few minutes before going back. He took the time to give up his badly kept façade and let his insecurities to the forefront of his mind (not that he had managed to keep them away in the first place but he **_had_** managed to mostly ignore them in favor of talking with Ma) 

Mostly, it was about reviewing what he could have done during their last meeting to make Conner want to run away from him like that. Had he really done something worth his best friend avoid him? As far as he knew he hadn’t acted differently from the way he usually did. But what else could it have been? On their last mission, Tim had behaved the same way he usually did: running in with what some would call a half-baked plan but Tim called an adjustable plan. No one had gotten especially hurt. He had used Conner’s name instead of his code name but it was far from unusual (and Conner was as bad with his). After that, they had come back to Smallville and watched TV while Tim fell asleep on the first episode of Cissie’s character on Wendy the Werewolf Stalker. Was this why Conner was avoiding him? Because he fell asleep during Wendy? On an episode with Cissie in it? But that wasn’t possible. Conner had never held a grudge against Tim’s lack of passion for the show (he liked it just fine, but didn’t see the point of obsessing over it), he was also less obsessed himself than he had been a few years ago. He actually missed it a little.  
So maybe **_not_** acting differently was the problem.  
Had Conner gotten tired of dealing with Tim’s issues? Of Tim’s refusal to see a therapist?  
No. He would have told him. A big part of their friendship’s strength was their ability to communicate about everything whether they needed it or not even if they had needed a little push sometimes (though that was mostly at the beginning of their friendship and when Conner had come back, or really, when Tim had come back).  
Or was it Conner who did something he shouldn’t have? And he was afraid, ashamed or embarrassed to tell Tim? But even then, their “problem solving” communication still applied.

He was broken out of his introspection when Ma called for him. He went up the stairs to see that Ma had already left and Conner’s upper half was spread on the kitchen counter, face hidden in his arms. Tim’s eyes lingered on them for a few seconds, thinking that if Conner kept on getting bigger without getting taller he would end up looking like a mountain made of muscles with eyes on the mountain top.  
Tim had to force himself to keep from snorting but Conner must have heard something as he lifted his head slightly so his left eye was above arm level before promptly falling back in.

Tim rolled his eyes and put the waffle iron on the table before placing himself on the opposing side of the table so he would be face to face with his best friend. He waited a few second but Conner didn’t seem to want to come out of his shell.  
It sobered Tim quickly enough. The little smile that was growing on his face disappeared and he started probing Conner :

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” came Conner’s muffled reply.

Obviously, he wasn’t going to make it easy for Tim. And he would have tried to be patient. Really. But he had been waiting for Kon for six damn hours. He had been patient enough. So he lifted an eyebrow and replied.

“Well, as you told me the last time we had a “talk” ” he said sarcastically, air quoting the word, “I just did some calculations and I’ve been able to determine that you’re full of shit”.

Tim paused and waited for Conner to react, but nothing. Nothing happened. So he took a deep breath.

“You know, if you didn’t want me to come, you could have just told me. It would have saved us both time.”  
Conner lifted his head, looking as if the thought hadn’t even entered his mind as if he hadn’t thought it would occur to Tim, even if Ma had probably mentioned it? Tim continued.

“I’m pretty sure Ma had other things to do than entertain **your** guest you know. So if I did something, just tell me.”

Tim barely had the time to finish his sentence that Conner’s hand shot out of his shell-like position to hold onto his wrists. He looked panicked as he started to try and reassure Tim.

“Woah dude, stop right there. You didn’t do anything” then mumbled, “Well, not really”.

This was something that Tim didn’t know how to take. He decided to keep it in a corner of his mind as he asked one of the only other routes the problem may have taken.

“Did **_you_** do something?”

Conner cringed slightly and Tim knew he had hit the nail. Then Conner noticed his hands were still on Tim’s forearms and took them back swiftly, as if he had been burned. Touch had never really been a real issue between them. Even in their “bro-est” moments they never hesitated to at least grab each other’s arms or at the very least stand in the other’s personal space.  And yet, Conner seemed highly embarrassed, both by Tim’s “accusation” and his own actions, which meant that Tim was going to have to ease Conner in. He put his own hands on Conner’s wrists.

“Conner, hey, it’s okay. It’s just me, you know there’s nothing you can’t tell me right? Even if you’ve suddenly become some sort of man-eating zombie.”

The young man in front of him now looked downright uncomfortable and escaped Tim’s hand, putting his own on his knees. Tim was completely at a loss. Luckily, and despite his reaction, Tim’s little speech seemed to have convinced Conner to start talking.

“Actually, it’s something that you could, kind of, maybe, judge a little…”

Now at this, Tim felt affronted and obviously started to look it as Conner started talking faster.

“Not in a mean way, well kinda, but I mean, there **_are_** a couple of stuff you’ve been known to be slightly judgmental about and I, I’m just…I’m prettysureI’mBisexual”.

Tim stopped for a second. Not especially out of shock because he would have needed to actually hear Conner’s word as he had both mumbled and lowered his voice. He couldn’t help a slight smile at Conner’s childish behavior, despite the frustration he was feeling.

“Conner…I know you think I won’t be able to judge you if I can’t hear you but it’s not the solution. If you’re not ready to tell me, it’s okay, I can wait. I just don’t want to let things fester otherwise we both know we’ll never deal with it.”

Conner seemed to calm down slightly at that and took a deep breath.

“Look, it’s not so much that you’re judgmental about this subject in general so much as in an “it’s okay as long as it doesn’t happen to me” kind of way and I’m your best friend so if it happens to me you’re kinda concerned too and I’m afraid it’ll weird you out and make you uncomfortable and….Ok. Here goes. I’m pretty sure I’m bisexual.”

Conner seemed out of breath and averted his eyes and, Tim wanted to tell him it was okay, that he wasn’t weirded out or anything but…he was appalled to find out that he **_was_**. At the same time the thoughts that should have and did run through his head like “wasn’t Conner Straight? When had he realized he wasn’t? How had he realized he wasn’t?” went silenced by the shock.  
But as the seconds ticked by, he saw his best friend shrink on himself and preparing himself to leave, obviously thinking something along the lines of “I knew it was going to end up like this” and Tim was horrified at its truth. And before he realized it, his hands grabbed Conner’s right arm.

Conner looked up, surprised, and Tim cringed a little, lifting his hands, which in turn made Conner cringe and, really, there was way too much cringing for Tim’s tastes and he hated that he was responsible for it.  
He didn’t know what to say. So he settled for the truth.

“Look, you’re right. I’m weirded out.  But that’s not you that makes me cringe. It’s the fact that I’m weirded out in the first place.” He paused and tried to catch Conner’s eyes, wanting to hold onto his best friend. So his hands went back to Conner’s forearms, holding on for dear life. “Conner, you know you’re the most important person in my life. I mean technically Bruce and Dick are too but with how things are between us, they’ve definitely left 1st place right now. So I might need time to adjust. In part because I have questions like, how did you realize? ‘cause as far as I know, you’ve always been as straight as I am…Though this probably doesn’t work anymore.” Tim could hear himself babble and tried to get back on track.  
“Look the point is, it’s good. I obviously have an issue, and I realize that now so I can work on it. And if my best friend isn’t a good enough reason for it, then what is? You know, aside from being a decent human being.” 

And Tim’s grip tightened more and more around his friend’s forearms. Because one of Tim’s biggest fears was losing his best friend again, in any shape or form and he wasn’t going to let anything, be it a problematic point of vue, get in the way of one of the best things that had happened in his life. And bonus point, Conner seemed to have relaxed a little. At this moment he looked like he needed a hug so bad and, damn, he was already uncomfortable with the idea of giving hugs in the first place (he liked receiving them, loved it even but wasn’t used to initiating them) and this was worse. Why was it worse? Why was it such a big issue for him? It’s not like he really cared who others were attracted to so why was he so uncomfortable when it touched him if it didn’t come from girls, even if it was actually about his best friend. And he was so lost in thoughts he hadn’t realized it when he started speaking.

“Can you give me a hug? I mean I know technically you’re the one who needs it but you know I’ve never really been able to, go for it, and…”

So yeah, Tim hadn’t realized he had started talking until he was engulfed in a bear hug and while it took him longer than usual to relax and return the hug, he still did and that’s what had scared them both, the question they had wanted to know the answer to. Would Tim ever be able to actually get over it? Would things ever truly be okay between them and, if the hug meant anything, it was that it would happen soon enough.

 

Bonus:

As Tim and Conner settled on the couch a dozen minutes later, Conner kept his hold on Tim while trying to let it be slightly loose, as if to reassure himself his best friend was not going to run away from him. Now that they were in a more comfortable position, Tim started asking some of the questions that had been running through his head.

“So…How and when did you realize you were Bi? Because you’ve always worn your straightness to the point of being quite sexist.”

Conner pretended to think about it, or at least, Tim pretty sure he was pretending as it had probably been quite the concept to think about.

“Well I knew I had a bad case of the Bi when I started being attracted to the AssHat”, Tim rolled his eyes at Conner’s awful pun and was almost mortified by the fact that he actually got Conner’s joke about Zachary Zatara. “Because it couldn’t have been anything else…maybe except frustration. I think I might have started to notice it before I died, without actually noticing it you know. It was that time I said I didn’t want to hold hands…”

Tim startled a little at that and tried to lift his head to look at Conner’s face but merely went from his arm to his chin.

“Oh, that’s why? It was pretty surprising because you never seemed to care before, on the contrary, you were pretty proud to get to show off.”

Conner laughed slightly.

“Yeah I didn’t used to, to be fair you were way more scrawny, no offense”.

Tim smiled wryly, which Conner couldn’t see. He was pretty sure his best friend knew the smile was there though since he continued.

“So as you’ve realized I mostly noticed I wasn’t straight after I came back. And before you ask, the reason I started acting weird last week instead of, well any time before, was because I realized I’m really, truly completely attracted to guys the same way I’m attracted to girls. As in, even my friends are no exceptions…except Bart but that’s for other reasons. And that’s because I noticed you had, in fact, gotten attractive when you fell asleep on my shoulder. It was really embarrassing to think of my best friend as, as hot as Rose is you know”;

Okay so, right moment, wrong conclusion. Tim was ashamed to admit his shoulders stiffened at the mention but he retaliated by holding onto Conner harder. His best friend who had frozen at Tim’s reaction seemed as satisfied as one could be by the situation as he continued.

“So I started acting weirdly as soon as I woke up the day after but since there had been an emergency with the Riddler, you were already gone. And you know it just got weird because it was fine as a “distant” kind of attraction. ‘Cause it’s one thing to make out with strangers, it’s another to realize your closed ones are also susceptible to attracting you. And then it made me question things, like would I end up treating you guys like I do girls? Which, in turn, forced me to reflect on everything Cassie or Roxy ever told me about how sexist I was.  
And since we’re talking about that, you know I spoke to Huntress that time we helped out against Ra’s Al Ghul and apparently your White Knight syndrome was pretty bad back then. I mean you still have it but in way more nuanced.”

Tim frowned and detangled himself from his best friend in order to actually look him in the eye.

“What do you mean White Knight Syndrome ?”

Conner looked back (and down, damn his height) at him, surprised.

“You didn’t know? That or Knights in Shining Armor are usually used when guys think that, girls need someone to help them because they’re girls, and of course the guys have to be the ones to help them. Like, you know when you see a guy and a girl argue you almost always automatically assume the girl’s being aggressed and fly to her rescue. That one has always been a biiig pet peeve of Cassie.  
Some of it is hard to notice because you’re naturally paternalistic with almost everyone…Except me ‘cause I kept telling you off”.

They paused in order to settle themselves again, Tim’s face laying on Conner’s right shoulder while Conner held onto him, both trying not to look at each other too much. Neither was willing to complain though and there was no better way either of them could think of for Tim and Conner to get used to each other again. Also, they both loved hugs and that definitely helped.  
Then Tim startled.

“Wait, if that’s the case then how come no one ever told me?”

Conner looked at him like he was an idiot, or tried to. Tim wasn’t exactly in a position that made it easy for Conner to look at him. It took a few seconds for Tim to get its meaning then he added:

“I meant the sexist thing, not the paternalist one. It’d be hard to forget all our arguments about that back in Young Justice. Not that I’m complaining since they’re probably part of the reason why we’ve become best friends.”

And that was true. It also added the bonus of satisfying his best friend. Or at least, his shoulders relaxed. Not the rest because he didn’t seem to want to let go, as if he was afraid Tim’d run away. It was weird but he did still want to run away a little and that was even weirder so he forced himself to settle his head back on his Clone Boy’s shoulder before starting to slightly relax again.

“Well for Huntress, and most adults I suppose, it was fun to watch baby you think they needed your help, in a very endearing way”, Conner tried to prevent his snicker but couldn’t manage as he detangled himself from Tim to look at the pout he was sure the Wonder Boy would be showing. He continued nonetheless.

“As for the others, it’s because you often end up being right so I don’t think they really notice it besides ‘Damn Rob’s being his paternalistic self again. Double Damn he’s right again!’”

Now Tim was just trying to hide himself in Conner’s chest, becoming more stressed out by the minute.

“So I’m homophobic, sexist? What next? You’re gonna tell me I’m racist?”

Conner stilled for a second before forcing Tim to look at him.

“You’re not racist. You are, however slightly xenophobic. But that’s mostly about food so I’m not sure if it really counts. Still it’s shocking for someone who’s seen you eat pretty much anything you get your hands on.

If it helps, I’ve been known to be way worse than you on the xenophobic part, especially when I lived in Hawaii. I could be pretty awful you know…Plus the sexism thing. I’ve gotten better over the years, but I admit I kind of went backward on that after Tana’s death.”

“Yeah I remember.” Tim paused before asking “Is there anything else I should start introspecting about and working on ?”

“Not that I know of. For the sexism stuff you should ask Cassie, or Cissie or one of your sisters rather than me though”

Tim could only acquiesce to this. Conner was obviously not the best person to ask on that particular subject. Maybe they should ask Cissie and Cassie to plan a lesson on this.  
He had settled back against Conner, the both of them so drained out by the evening that they were starting to fall of sleep when Conner said in a low voice :

“You know that thing with Zatara happened a couple of hours before I saw you when you came back to Gotham. To tell you the truth, **_that_** was the first time I found you consciously attractive so I thought it might not have been a good idea for me to return the hug. But then I rationalized it as simply being still shocked by my attraction to that asshole in a top hat, so it was just me transferring that attraction on you because as a person you’re way less repulsive than he is.”

Tim lifted his head to look at Conner with a deadpanned look.

“Thank you, Conner.” Before smiling and shaking his head. “You’re an idiot.”

And he closed his eyes as he settled back, content that his best friend had enough faith in him to come out despite his issues and even if the day had brought its fair share of bad news about his own behavior, he knew it was only going to be for the better on the long term.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact n°1: Tim canonically (as in: it was said in the 2011 character guide) "visits Superboy in Smallville when he wants to get away". I mean, I despise how they characterize him as a genius (apparently it's a post 2010/11 thing 'cause Tim was never called a genius beforehand except for that one time in a newspaper (but I doubt the journalists knew Tim was heavily trained by the Batman)) and I'm also mad that they say "sharp detective skills" used to discover Bruce's identity when in reality he had a good sense of deduction/induction but it's the trauma that really allowed him the discovery. (The also legit say Tim and Kon's friendship started in TT and like...Plz DC stop trying to erase that time of their lives).
> 
> Fun Fact n°2: This is based on IRL events from when one of my friends had their best friend come out to them. And when I say based on I mean it's almost plagiarism.  
> And Spoiler Alert: they have now been dating for 6 years and are happily living together in a drama free, loving and supportive household -which is the both of them and their cat and their dog and their hamster. And that's what I want for Tim and Kon (for anyone really, everyone deserves a happy and healthy relationship).
> 
> You know, I often see fanfics about people being entirely accepting or rejecting of people coming out but I rarely see this. When the person is, in theory, pro-equality and truly believes in it but grew up in a hostile environment and they end up having this sort of avoidance reflex. Especially when it comes to homophobia, the person's always thinking it's wrong because it's what they learned and, it is a common type but I thought the kind I wrote here is also dangerous even if it's more easily surmountable.  
> Plus aside from that one moment in Teen Titans v3 and maybe the Kelly/DIdio runs, Kon's never really been homophobic, like seriously, in Sb and the Ravers he learns his then sorta BFF (Hero) is gay by one of their friends yelling about how disgusting it is and he's completely taken aback that somebody could even think this and...he literally doesn't care. Tim on the other hand (having been written mostly by Chuck Dixon who was/is very homophobic and that's one of the reason Tim is such a flirt because there were rumors of him being gay and Dixon went "no no he str8 lok at that" which in turn made it look like he tried too hard and..y'know... and then the other authors used it again and again) so, on the other hand, Tim has acted pretty fratboy-y toward these kind of issues. While never actually incriminating the people concerned. So it seemed more like a "good for them as long as I never have to see it". Which, considering that he was raised by 80's TV and Video Games kinda makes sense. But you know, he wants to be accepting and tolerant so being confronted to that would horrify him and he'd try to change his behavior. Unlike what they like to say toward the end of the preboot, it's something Tim's always been good at. The problem is that almost no one confronted him so....he never realized (since he wasn't actively rooting against them or trying to hurt them or anything) his behavior was problematic. So yeah I blame the writers for considering this behavior to be normal. (btw I'm talking about sexism and homophobia, and I guess some sort of elitism? like he sooooo isn't used to normal/poor people issues until his mid teens)
> 
> Fun Fact n°3: Kansas’ an hour behind New Jersey so it’s not that I suck at maths XD
> 
> Fun Fact n°4: I think the obvious choice for the prompt would be Kon. But I like contradictions so I felt like Tim should say it because...Well it does fit even in a lesser way. In the end, I felt like I should have them both say it (or, you know, have one of them say it while clearly stating the other's the one all the readers would have expected).
> 
> Ironically I had written most of this when the discourse about Tim's sexism came out on Tumblr and I applaud the coincidence XD.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it  
> If you wanna talk [here's my writing tumblr](https://sweetwriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
